


caramel macchiato

by wastedmoondust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedmoondust/pseuds/wastedmoondust
Summary: “h-hi what would you like?” he asked.“your number.”“e-eh?”“...and a caramel macchiato?” akaashi doesn’t drink caramel macchiatos.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	caramel macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> this is for bokuaka week 2020! enjoy!

it was very clear that akaashi had and bokuto been stealing glances at each other the last hour.

“i see mr glasses is here today huh?” bokuto heard kuroo teasing from behind him. “it’s been three months since he’s been coming here and you still haven’t done anything?”

“well i don’t think i’d want to do anything now... he’s here with another person! for all i know he could be taken by now.” bokuto felt his emo mode creeping in as he looked at the table with his unsaid favourite regular.

meanwhile, at the said table...

tenma rolled his eyes, smirking slightly. “is this why you wanted us to go to this place? so you could get distracted by their barista instead of getting things done?”

akaashi felt his cheeks heat up, resulting in him not needing to answer his question. he tried to calm himself by packing his bag and preparing for their leave. “i didn’t know he’d be here today...”

he loved the place, really. it was his go-to whenever he decided to buy coffee on his way to work. but he didn’t expect the cute man who usually had morning shifts to have an afternoon one too.

tenma turned his back to look at the counter to see who was the said ‘he’. a man with golden eyes at the cashier, who apparently had been staring at the table they were sitting at. when they made eye contact he immediately made himself look busy.

“from what i see he’s clearly into you too. go make a move or something.“

with a surge of confidence, akaashi stood up from his seat, catching the attention of the man. as he walked over he left his coworker wide eyed with his unexpected actions.

akaashi and the man meet each other at the cash register. he read the name tag on his apron. ‘bokuto koutaro’.

“h-hi what would you like?” he asked.

akaashi stared at the menu behind bokuto. trying to prevent himself from looking him in the eye, or he would regret his unplanned decision. he didn’t even think about what he wanted.

“your number.”

“e-eh?” bokuto felt his cheeks warm up. he could hear kuroo laughing hysterically from the kitchens. akaashi paid no mind.

“...and a caramel macchiato?” akaashi doesn’t drink caramel macchiatos.

“is that a question or an answer?”

“a caramel macchiato.”

“coming right up.”

walking back to his seat, akaashi breathed a sigh of relief in disbelief. “i can’t believe i just did that.”

“neither can i... and since when did you drink caramel?”

“i wasn’t thinking.”

“hm. thought so.”

a few minutes passed and akaashi sees bokuto approaching with a caramel macchiato in hand.

“i uh- realised you don’t usually drink sweet stuff when you’re here so i was confused on whether you actually wanted caramel but-” he placed the drink on the table. “i tried to make it less sweet for you. and it’s on the house! no need to pay me!”

bokuto scurried away immediately, smacking kuroo when he met him at the counter.

akaashi looked at the plastic cup of sweetness.

‘xxx call me! and you can repay me for the free drink next time’

he left the café sipping on the drink. it was sweet, but not too sweet. just how he liked it.

* * *

upon reaching home, he placed his bag at his desk and flopped onto the sofa. taking out his phone, he opened his contacts to put bokuto’s number in. he felt his hand reach for the drink he ordered earlier but felt nothing.

that’s when he realised he accidentally threw away the cup.

“oh god...” he face palmed himself.

he looked at his phone again. he had a day off tomorrow, he didn’t know if he was lucky or not. but he did know was that he just made plans to go to the café again.

bokuto walked into work already in his emo mode.

kuroo was surprised. “did he not call you?”

bokuto looked at him, his face indifferent. he shook his head.

“its okay bud.” he pat his back. “you’ll be okay.”

bokuto made himself busy to distract himself. kuroo took it upon himself to be in charge at the cashier, despite it being bokuto’s turn.

weekday afternoon shifts were usually slow. only a few young adults and an elderly woman were in. it had been three hours since their shift started and bokuto was now under the counter hugging his knees.

just then, the door swings open, triggering the café bell. kuroo looks over at the entrance. it was akaashi.

“huh... he’s here.” he kicked at him lightly to let him know. but bokuto didn’t say anything.

he raised a brow when he stood in front of him, only being seperated by the cash register.

“is he here?” he asked, clearly nervous.

“is who here?” kuroo decided to play dumb.

“your uh- coworker? bokuto-san?”

kuroo didn’t say anything. akaashi could tell he knew what he did.

“i- um...” he continued. “he wrote his number on a cup but i accidentally threw it away without putting it into my contacts...”

his voice went softer as he finished his sentence, due to being embarrassed of his actions.

kuroo, on the other hand, suddenly burst out laughing.

“oh my god, you what?” he yelled. the people in the café turned to look at the commotion.

“that’s honestly something he is more likely to do! i’ll get him. oi bro, get up here.”

akaashi furrowed his brows when he saw kuroo looking down. but immediately softened when bokuto came up from below, golden eyes gone soft and with a cute pout.

“i’m sorry-”

“you still want to go out with me?” bokuto asked. akaashi felt his heart swell.

“yes i do. i’m sorry for not beinf able to call you. i’ll treat you on our date to make it up for you.”

“really?” his eyes were now sparkling. akaashi laughed at his sudden change in mood.

“yes, really. you free after this?”

“i get off in fifteen minutes!”

“alright, i’ll wait for you then.”

“yay!!”


End file.
